super_smash_bros_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Stock
Stocks ''are basically lives, meaning they represent a percentage of your total "health". Let's say you have two stocks. When both stocks are lost you've been defeated. That means that each stock is worth 50% or 1/2 in that specific scenario . In SSB, SSBM, SSBB and SSB4 the stocks are always displayed at the bottom of the screen below the percentage amount. The Minecraft adaption has yet to decide where to display this indicator. How to lose a stock As stocks are technically lives, they follow the main goal of the game: Knock off your opponent to win the game. Here I quote a text from ''Knockback "''The SSB games use ''percent, ''percent is the amount of damage that a character has taken. While most combat games focus on getting your opponent's health down to zero, SSB games are different, more emphasis is put on knock outs. When your percentage increases, so does the amount of knockback you recieve. Surrounding stages (arenas of sorts) there's ''blastlines, ''blastlines can be thought of as individual planes that encase the stage. When a character travels past a blastline they're KO'd, meaning they lose a stock (a life). So a lot of focus goes into keeping stage control and mainly knocking your opponent of the stage by building their percent up." Being KO'd isn't soley based on the opponent being more aggressive, in some cases the attacked player will hesitate or make mistakes which might leave them open for additional attacks. Unless the recently noted scene would play out there's a quite big chance that the player ''Self-destructs ''(SD). A self-destruct is the consequence of a player losing a stock without outside interaction. By that I mean that the SD happened due to the player doing something soley on their own without being physically affected by something else unrelated to the player. To keep it short: A Self-destruct is the act of "killing yourself". Be it intentional or not it happened because of yourself. Several ways you might lose a stock '''naturally' * A player knocks you out of the blastlines. * A player gimps ''you, which sort goes together with the above method. * You fall down below the stage. Will only count as an enemy "kill" if the enemy landed a hit on the falling player before he or she was considered dead. If the player falls without being hit before passing a blastline he or she will have SD instead. Several ways you might self-destruct * The enemy provoked you into doing an action which placed you in a bad situation which might've resulted in you not reaching the stage again. * Blocked by an object/obstacle, in some cases you might actually be right below the stage. In this case using your jumps or specials would most likely lead you to being blocked by the "roof" of the stage. After that you'd be out of jumps and fall to your doom. * The enemy used complex mindgames which put you in an awkward spot. The mindgames could lead to you making bad decisions. You might also make mistakes which lead to SDs as well. '''Stamina' Although not confirmed for the Minecraft adaption, ''stamina ''functions as "traditional" health would in almost any games seen today. When playing a stamina match you'll only be given ONE life and knockback doesn't increase based on how much damage you've taken. Instead you have a certain percentage that decreases when you're hit (contrary to a stock match where percentage would increase). That percentage would be considered your total health and when it'd reach zero that'd mean tthat you would've died.